


Kierunki

by AngelsDream



Series: Ich siła [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDream/pseuds/AngelsDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatywna wersja szóstego sezonu w luźnej zabawie z motywem Opowieści wigilijnej. Kto jest duchem, a kto żyje?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. W oparach

 

Święta pachniały tłustymi burgerami oraz tanią whisky. Były żałosne i smutne jak Dean, który właśnie po raz kolejny upijał się w motelowym pokoju. Siedział na niewygodnym, rozklekotanym krześle przy niewielkim stole i wlewał w siebie kolejne porcje alkoholu. Żadnej choinki, prezentów – nawet kradzionych – ani tym bardziej jemioły czy kogokolwiek, z kim mógłby śpiewać sprośne wersje kolęd oraz oglądać powtórki starych filmów przy okazji świątecznego obiadu. Był samotnym, zgorzkniałym bohaterem, który w wyniku serii błędów najpierw rozpoczął koniec świata, by później pomóc go powstrzymać.

– Sammy – bełkotał do siebie – nie dotrzymałem słowa, ale wybaczyłbyś mi, nie? – Oparł podbródek na dłoniach, żeby powstrzymać opadającą głowę.

Było mu trudno. Dużo trudniej, niż kiedykolwiek potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Nie nadawał się do tego syfnego życia w porypanym świecie bez Sama. I chociaż jego młodszy brat miał jaja jak melony, skoro pokonał Lucyfera wewnątrz własnej głowy, to Dean nie potrafił czuć z tego powodu niczego więcej niż żalu. Sammy – za którego, do cholery, łowca był odpowiedzialny od i na zawsze – nie zasługiwał na gnicie w Piekle, upchnięty w klatce razem z rozwścieczonymi archaniołami i… biednym Adamem. O Adamie Dean starał się nie myśleć, skutecznie wypierał fakt, że ich najmłodszy brat został przez nich potraktowany… po macoszemu.

– Za tych, co na dole – wydukał, po czym pociągnął kolejne kilka łyków whisky, tym razem prosto z butelki.

Był już tak pijany, że nalanie płynu do szklanki wydawało mu się wyzwaniem. Jutro, kiedy wszyscy mili, nieświadomi istnienia potworów ludzie będą rozpakowywać swoje prezenty, uśmiechając się do dzieci, Dean będzie rzygał albo przynajmniej zmagał się z potężnym kacem. Tak czy tak, nijak się to miało do tego, co przeciętna osoba uważała o świątecznej atmosferze.

Jego telefon zaczął wibrować. Winchester popatrzył na urządzenie, uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, ignorując jego śmieszny ruch w kierunku krawędzi blatu. Dzwoniła Lisa, po raz kolejny dzisiaj. Właściwie nie dziwiło go to, skoro poprzedniego dnia rano wyszedł tylko po drobne zakupy. Jakoś tak wyszło, że zabrał Impalę, swoje rzeczy i zniknął, zanim zrozumiała, że wypisał się z życia dla normalnych.

Obiecał Samowi, że po wszystkim pojedzie do niej i spróbuje funkcjonować jak człowiek, więc pojechał. Uczciwie podszedł do stojącego przed nim wyzwania. Przeprosił kobietę, zaprzyjaźnił się z jej synem, znalazł przeciętną, choć słabo płatną pracę. Pił tylko nocami, starał się nie afiszować ani z bronią, ani z magią. Im mniej wiedzieli, tym byli bezpieczniejsi, jednak dzieląc z nim plany na przyszłość, musieli rozumieć, czym może skutkować goszczenie Winchestera w swoim domu. Na szczęście nie zdążyli się przekonać na własnej skórze, bo Dean zrobił to, co umiał najlepiej. Uciekł, zanim sprawy zaszły za daleko. Mały biały domek ogrodzony niskim płotkiem, dorastający chłopak i kobieta, której życiowym życzeniem była rutyna z domieszką normalności, przyprawiały go o dreszcze. Nie bał się potworów, stawiał czoła samemu diabłu, a nawet aniołom, ale zabawa w rodzinę – o czym przekonał się boleśnie szybko – przerastała mężczyznę w każdym aspekcie.

– Cass, kumplu – szepnął, pozwoliwszy, by jego czoło dotknęło złożonych dłoni. – Gdybyś mógł mnie teraz widzieć… – urwał.

Anioł nie odpowiadał na jego wezwania, modlitwy, prośby. Jakby zniknął, albo olał ten padół łez, zbyt pochłonięty robieniem porządków w Niebie. Dean poczuł, jak jego żołądek zacisnął się boleśnie. _Za dużo strat_ , wrzeszczała resztka świadomości łowcy.

– Gdybyś mógł do mnie dołączyć, chociaż na moment – jęczał wbrew rozsądkowi i temu, co sobie obiecywał – mam nadzieję, że powiedziałbyś, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku, bo moje życie to jeden wielki burdel. – Przymknął na moment powieki.

W takim stanie mógł zasnąć w każdej pozycji, w oka mgnieniu. Jego oddech zaczął się uspokajać, zamroczone whisky myśli wyciszyły się, nadchodziła upragniona ulga. Nagle usłyszał dziwny brzdęk, który zmysły łowcy natychmiast rozpoznały jako nienaturalny. Natychmiast pożałował stanu, do jakiego się doprowadził. Z ledwością wstał, zataczając się, podszedł do torby. Z niej wyjął puszkę z solą, mocował się z nią, gdy brzdęk rozległ się tuż za jego plecami. Upuścił opakowanie na podłogę, nawykowo sięgając po pistolet. Broń zostawił jednak na nocnej szafce, niewybaczalny błąd. Być może śmiertelny.

Przygotował się na cios, gdy ten jednak nie nadszedł, odwrócił się i zamarł. Oto stał przed nim jego własny ojciec, niemal rzeczywisty, z łańcuchami owiniętymi wokół ramion, klatki piersiowej, nadgarstków oraz ud.

– Bez jaj – warknął Dean. – To już gruba przesada – dodał, dla lepszego efektu wysuwając szczękę do przodu.

I to nic, że się zachwiał oraz ledwo widział na oczy. Swego czasu Sam podtykał mu literaturę klasyczną i mężczyzna był w stanie rozpoznać pochodzący z niej motyw, gdy ten dział się tuż przed jego nosem.

– Skoro wiesz, co się dzieje, może pominę wstęp, synu? – spytał John.

– Opowieść wigilijna, ze wszystkiego, co mogło mi się jeszcze przydarzyć, ktoś serwuje mi akurat to cholerne gówno?! – Złość pomagała mu przetrzeźwieć.

Duch pokiwał głową.

– Nie miałem wyboru, Dean – stwierdził. – Powiedzieli, że dzięki temu uchronię cię przed strasznym losem.

Łowca prychnął kpiąco.

– Zapomnieli wspomnieć, gdzie wylądował Sam? – Opadł na najbliższe łóżko, zerkając wyzywająco na unoszącego się na środku pomieszczenia ducha.

Powinien sprawić, żeby ten zniknął, jednak nie miał ochoty nawet na to. Tak naprawdę wątpił, by nawiedzał go własny ojciec, gdyż ten był prawym człowiekiem, odpokutował swoje winy, nigdy nie ugiął się pod piekielnymi mękami. Nie było powodu, by wracał, a już zwłaszcza obciążony łańcuchami.

– Mylisz się, synu – odparł cichym, spokojnym tonem, odpowiadając na wątpliwości narastające w głowie Deana.

Po sekundzie namysłu mężczyzna doszedł do wniosku, że zjawa najpewniej czytała mu w myślach, czego szczerze nie znosił i nie tolerował nawet w przypadku Castiela.

– Jeśli nawet, co to ma do rzeczy – odparł, nie komentując głośno pogwałcenia swojego prawa do prywatności.

Wypity alkohol chwilowo zdawał się mieć mniejszy wpływ na jego ciało oraz umysł.

– Moje winy są ogromne – wyznał John. – Wciągnąłem swoich synów w sprawy, z którymi nie radzą sobie nawet dorośli, zaniedbywałem ich, narażałem, opuściłem – mówił coraz ciszej.

– Pieprzenie – syknął Dean.

– Synu – ostrzegł duch, nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca.

Wciąż wisiał kilka milimetrów nad podłogą, niemal na środku pomieszczenia, ale jego oczy z chwili na chwilę stawały się coraz bardziej mroczne, coraz głębsze. Dean wiedział, że się gapi, ale nie potrafił przestać, a kiedy zjawa łowcy upewniła się, że zyskała jego zainteresowanie, odezwała się ponownie:

– Nigdy nie dałem wam świąt czy dzieciństwa, zabrałem wam wszystko, co uznałem za zbędne na drodze do zemsty. – Zafalował i zadrżał jak obraz wyświetlany na starym telewizorze.

W pokoju zrobiło się naprawdę zimno.

– To mój łańcuch, Dean – podsumował. – Noszę go ze wstydem, choć moje decyzje uważam za słuszne z racji na wyższą konieczność – tłumaczył cierpliwie. – Jeśli ty możesz uniknąć mojego losu, warto spróbować…

Łowca spojrzał na zegarek, do północy zostało kilkadziesiąt sekund, a on zmarnował swoją szansę na słowne przepychanki.

– Tato – wyjąkał.

Nie umiał znaleźć słów, te odpowiednie najpewniej w ogóle nie istniały. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, bo może wszystko zabrzmiałoby lepiej, gdyby znał enochiański. Duch uśmiechnął się słabo, blednąc na krawędziach. Znów rozległo się brzęczenie, jakby ogniwa łańcucha ożyły, zacisnąwszy się mocniej.

– Daj im szansę, synu, tylko o to proszę – szepnął John, zanim rozpłynął się w powietrzu. – Daj szansę sobie – padły słowa, jakby wypowiedziane z każdego zakurzonego kąta pokoju.

Dean był dużym chłopcem, podejrzewał, że zasnął, kompletnie zalany, gdzieś w pobliżu stołu. W efekcie czego, jego udręczony, zamarynowany w whisky mózg wykreował najbardziej odjechany sen, jaki zdołał, pomijając zużyte wspomnienia wypełniające tak częste koszmary. Za nic nie chciał się przyznać do iskierki nadziei, że przybędą jakiekolwiek duchy związane z Bożym Narodzeniem, by cokolwiek mu pokazać i odmienić tym samym jego podły los. Eb był sknerowatym dupkiem, Dean urodził się sukinsynem. Nie zmieniły tego wykłady Sama czy pełna wiary obecność Castiela. O porażce z Lisą nie wspominając. Dean był tonącym wrakiem.

Z tą myślą opadł do tyłu, by zasnąć.

O ile już nie śnił, nie umiał ocenić.

 

Obudził się pod wpływem delikatnego muśnięcia, które poczuł na swoim nieogolonym policzku. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nim odważył się spojrzeć w odpowiednim kierunku. Musiał przyznać, po raz pierwszy od dawna zatkało go do takiego stopnia, że nie był w stanie ani się odezwać, ani ruszyć.

Przy jego łóżku stała młodziutka Natalie Portman i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

– Ja pieprzę – szepnął.

Z przerażeniem zauważył, że w ogóle nie ma ochoty sięgnąć po sól czy pistolet. Przez moment łudził się, iż w wyniku zatrucia alkoholem, kreuje jakieś przedziwne wizje, ale właśnie wtedy dziewczynka przysiadła na brzegu łóżka. Do złudzenia przypominając w tym Castiela, przechyliła głowę na bok.

– Nie przekonam cię, że to nie sen, bo nie po to tu przyszłam – odezwała się. – Wiesz, kim jestem, ale dla porządku przedstawię się, żeby nie było niedomówień. – Skrzyżowała szczupłe ręce na piersi. – Mam na imię Matylda i jestem twoim Duchem Przeszłych Świąt.

Winchester poderwał się gwałtownie, usiadł, a następnie wybuchnął śmiechem. W jego życiu nawet wigilijne cuda musiały mieć własną, odrobinę niewłaściwą wersję. Jako nastolatek przeżył bujne, naładowane hormonami zauroczenie tą konkretną filmową bohaterką. Wszystko pasowało: jej ogromne, przenikliwe oczy, sweterek, szczupła, wciąż dziecięca buzia. W teraźniejszym Deanie kultowa postać wzbudzała głównie żal, współczucie oraz momentami wściekłość. Nastoletni miał na jej temat znacząco różną opinię. Odchrząknął, zakłopotany.

– Na szczęście to nie moim życiem się zajmiemy, ale twoim, Dean – podjęła spokojnie.

Mężczyzna opuścił nogi na podłogę. Wciąż miał na sobie buty, wymięte ubranie. Śmierdział jak gorzelnia i czuł się jak szmata, ale Matyldzie najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało. Albo nieźle udawała.

– Rusz dupę, Dean – rzuciła. – Nie mam dla ciebie całej nocy. – Spojrzała spode łba.

– A gdzie miłe wyjaśnienie? – spytał, przeczesując włosy palcami. – Na wypadek, gdybym nie wiedział, po co przybyłaś.

– Och, mój drogi, nie wydaje mi się, żebyś go potrzebował – wyszeptała złowieszczo.

Nim zdołał jakoś się odszczeknąć, w ręku dziewczynki pojawił się pistolet. Strzeliła bez wahania, precyzyjnie celując w jego serce. Huk oraz ból sprawiły, że na moment zupełnie się wyłączył. Całe to spadanie w ciemność niebezpiecznie bardzo różniło się to od tego, co zapamiętał na temat umierania.

Ocknął się w rodzinnym domu, który wciąż mgliście pamiętał, zanim pożar odebrał im matkę oraz własne miejsce. Spodziewał się tego, musiał teraz obejrzeć swoją przeszłość, wyciągnąć z niej wnioski, stać się wspaniałym, czułym mężczyzną, prawym obywatelem, uczciwym przyjacielem. Nie wierzył, że to możliwe, choć jakaś jego część chciała się łudzić. Wciąż tak bardzo chciał utonąć w oparach tej wiary.

Matylda pogroziła mu palcem, zanim się odezwała:

– Dean, to twoje życie, a nie klasyczna powieść, zapomnij o wielkich wycieczkach.

– Ale… – jęknął.

– Oczywiście, jeśli masz ochotę katować się widokiem swojej żywej jeszcze wtedy matki oraz zakochanego w niej, szczęśliwego ojca i ciebie, nim stałeś się cynicznym draniem, nie będę cię powstrzymywać – stwierdziła lekkim, nieadekwatnym tonem.

– Suka – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Opowiedziała mu grymasem tylko na pozór przypominającym uśmiech.

– Sukinsyn – warknęła, z lubością wyłamując się ze schematu. – Dean, słoneczko, musisz zrozumieć, że czasem nawet my wątpimy w jakikolwiek sens naszego działania – mówiła. – W mojej ocenie jesteś odrobinę beznadziejnym przypadkiem, daruj.

– Czyli nie zobaczę moich przeszłych Świąt? – Rozejrzał się po pustym pokoju gościnnym.

– A co miałabym ci pokazać? – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Tę sielankę przed, która rozsadzi cię na kawałki czy może ten raz, zanim ogary zabrały cię do Piekła? A może wolisz przypomnieć sobie, od kogo dostałeś talizman – Dean śledził miękkie ruchy jej nadgarstków – który wyrzuciłeś potem do śmieci?

Łowca opuścił głowę. Nie chciał pamiętać ani swojego dzieciństwa, ani tego, co nastąpiło później. Dlatego pił, między innymi.

– Więc posiedzimy w pokoju gościnnym na piętrze mojego domu rodzinnego i będziemy udawać, że cały ten szajs nas nie dotyczy? – zapytał z przekąsem.

Odpowiedziała skinieniem głowy.

– To może lepiej od razu przenieśmy się nad mój grób? – zasugerował, krzywiąc się znacząco.

– Dean, skarbeczku, przecież wiesz, że przyszłość to nie moja działka – przypomniała. – Ale, jak już mówiłam, możemy obejrzeć twój grób z przeszłości, jeśli chcesz. – brzmiała słodko i przymilnie, ale patrzyła na łowcę w nieprzyjemny, badawczy sposób. – Zobaczysz tego swojego upierzonego chłoptasia – rzuciła w końcu.

Prychnął, mimowolnie zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Tamten Castiel był zupełnie posłuszny Niebu, nieskażony, niezachwianie wierzący, skrajnie posłuszny oraz absolutnie pewny, że działa słusznie. Winchester nie chciał go takim pamiętać. Nawet jeśli teraz Cass go olewał, to niczego nie zmieniało.

– Po kimś tak sławnym w świecie zjaw i potworów. – Zbliżyła się do niego. – Spodziewałam się naprawdę czegoś więcej. – Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy, jakby próbowała policzyć jego piegi albo jaśniejsze plamki na zielonych tęczówkach.

Dean przypomniał sobie nagle to, jak mocno kiedyś działała na niego postać Matyldy. Jej wygląd, zachowanie, mimo że wiedział, iż to tylko rola grana przez niewiele młodszą od niego aktorkę, sprawiły, że przepadł z kretesem. W mężczyznę uderzyła silna fala wspomnień, pragnienia, zagubienia, wstydu. Kiedy Duch Przeszłych Świąt oblizał czubkiem języka swoje różowe wargi, przechyliwszy głowę, to już było za dużo, ponieważ nagle pomyślał o Castielu. Ten rozdźwięk, ogromna tęsknota, wyłączenie świadomości faktu, że Sam gnił w Piekle, wszystko to wirowało w głowie łowcy, kiedy Matylda dosłownie znikąd ponownie wyciągnęła pistolet i strzeliła zbyt szybko, by zdołał się uchylić czy zasłonić.

Ocknął się w łóżku, w wynajętym wcześniej pokoju motelowym. Usiadł, potrząsając głową. Czuł zbliżające się objawy kaca, które w trakcie wycieczki ze świątecznym duchem łaskawie go omijały. Sądząc po pulsowaniu w skroniach, jak również mdłościach, nadrabiały stracony wcześniej czas.

Zastanawiał się, czy wypadało mu zwymiotować na wykładzinę. Nie musiałby wtedy wstawać, tylko przechyliłby się przez krawędź łóżka. Kątem oka zwrócił uwagę na stojącą na stole, opróżnioną niemal do końca, butelkę whisky. Poczuł, jak do ust podjeżdża mu zawartość żołądka i był pewny, że dosłownie zzieleniał na twarzy. Takie było jego wesołe Boże Narodzenie. Z szalonymi zjawami, które same nie wiedziały, o co im chodzi, wymiocinami i…

– Kurwa mać, tylko nie ty – mruknął słabo, próbując powstrzymać falę mdłości.

– Dean, no wiesz – prychnął (nieoczekiwanie siedzący na krześle) Gabriel. – Tak witasz starego sojusznika? – spytał, pstryknąwszy palcami.

Łowca odetchnął z ulgą, przestało mu być niedobrze, nie bolała go głowa, widział wyraźnie i myślał jasno.

– Byłeś pieprzonym Tricksterem, zabijałeś mnie dla zabawy, a najważniejszą wiadomość przekazałeś w formie filmu porno – zaczął wyliczać, ale nagle urwał. – Zaraz, to anioły mogą być duchami czy ktoś cię ożywił, palancie? – wysyczał.

Dla pewności rozejrzał się po pokoju, wziął też kilka głębokich wdechów, sprawdzając, czy nie czuje zapachu siarki. W pomieszczeniu śmierdziało alkoholem, potem i stęchlizną, niczym nowym i na pewno nie z piekła rodem.

– Jestem twoim Duchem Teraźniejszych Świąt, Dean – wyjaśnił.

Wstał z krzesła, poprawił kołnierz kurtki, po czym zmaterializował w swoich ustach lizaka, którego następnie zaczął głośno ssać.

– Mam ci pokazać to i owo – stwierdził. – Ale osobiście uważam, że to przereklamowane i nudne, chyba że chcesz zobaczyć, jak szybko pocieszyła się ta twoja nosząca piwo instruktorka jogi? – zapytał.

– Lisa mnie nie obchodzi – sparował Dean i przeraziło go to, ile było prawdy w tym krótkim zdaniu.

Lubił ją, podziwiał ją jako matkę Bena, była ładną i miłą osobą, ale nie interesowała go jako partnerka. Przynajmniej nie na stałe. A na jednonocne przygody czuł się zbyt wypstrykany, wypalony, zaszczuty.

– Sama nie odwiedzimy, Dean – ostrzegł Gabriel.

– Co, nie masz ochoty pogawędzić ze swoimi braćmi? – odburknął, nim pomyślał, że zjawa Gabriela czy prawdziwy archanioł, na pewno miał dość mocy, żeby sprawić mu ból i uprzykrzyć i tak posrane życie.

Duch tylko zmarszczył brwi i ściągnął usta w wąską kreskę.

– Nie zniósłbym tego, gdzie są – szepnął tak cicho, że Dean ledwie go usłyszał. – Nienawidzę każdej sekundy, gdy jestem świadomy i wiem, iż nie udało mi się ich powstrzymać, a Rafał… – zwiesił głos. – Nieważne, i tak nie wolno mi o tym mówić.

Dean w końcu wstał, podszedł do Trickstera, po czym wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Anioł uścisnął ją mocno, a następnie uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Nie pytam – powiedział szczerze Dean. – Widział za dużo, wiedział zbyt wiele, nie chciał grzebać w kolejnej niebiańskiej aferze, choć poczuł ukłucie strachu, że może właśnie odkrył przyczynę milczenia Castiela.

Zegarek na nadgarstku archanioła zapikał, sygnalizując północ.

– Mogę z tobą trochę posiedzieć, dzieciaku – zaproponował archanioł.

W reakcji na te słowa Dean po prostu usiadł przy stole, odsunął butelkę whisky na bok i wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki wysłużoną talię kart.

– Gramy w rozbieranego? – zapytał Gabriel, przysiadając się naprzeciw łowcy. – Czy na fanty? – dodał po momencie.

Winchester uniósł kącik ust i z właściwą dla siebie pewnością oraz przesadną brawurą odpowiedział:

– Widok mojego boskiego ciała wypaliłby z ciebie tę twoją łaskę, ptaszku.

Po niespełna godzinie Dean przegrał już wszystko, co miał w portfelu oraz większość batoników i czekoladę. Gabriel perfidnie oszukiwał, ale mężczyzna nie spodziewał się po nim niczego innego. Grał w karty z kolesiem, który przez całe stulecia podszywał się pod Lokiego, trudno było oczekiwać uczciwości po takiej personie.

Przetasował karty, a następnie schował je do pudełka. Gabriel siedział wyprostowany, dumny. Patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń, Dean mógł się założyć, że widział poprzez czas. Kiedy na moment milknął i świdrował otoczenie spojrzenie, wtedy było widać, że jest aniołem. Nigdy nie uciekł od swojej natury. Umarł, bo pozwolił jej wygrać.

– Dzięki – szepnął Dean.

Skoro Święta były czasem wybaczania i życzliwości, postanowił skorzystać z okazji. Gabriel przerzucił się z tym swoim wszystkowiedzącym gapieniem na niego, uśmiechnął się, po czym pstryknął palcami i zniknął. Dean zauważył jedynie, że na kloszu zakurzonej lampy zawisła niewielka, ozdobiona kokardką gałązka jemioły. Znów był sam.

– Ech, braciszku, żebyś mógł to widzieć – powiedział. – Jestem tak beznadziejnym przypadkiem, że nawet świąteczne duchy nie próbują mnie ratować, Głód miał rację – westchnął.

Znajomy szum skrzydeł sprawił, że łowca automatycznie poderwał się z krzesła. Odwrócił się, by stanąć oko w oko ze zdezorientowanym Castielem.

– Cass, proszę, tylko nie mów mi, że jesteś moim Duchem Przyszłych Świąt – jęknął słabo.

Jeszcze przez moment nie próbował podejść do przyjaciela, nie chciał przekonać się, że ten umarł i wrócił do niego tylko po to, by pokazać mu jakaś fatalną, krwawą wersję zgonu łowcy.

– Dean – zaczął anioł. – Nie mam pojęcia, co tu robię – wyznał.

Jego płaszcz wisiał na nim żałośniej niż zwykle, krawat był brudny i skręcony, a pod oczami Cassa widać było wyraźne cienie.

– Powiedz mi tylko, czy ostatnio znów nie umarłeś – poprosił Dean.

– Nie przypominam sobie takich okoliczności, chociaż w obliczu mojego konfliktu z archaniołem Rafałem, nie mogę wykluczyć takiego przebiegu wypadków – stwierdził.

– Cass, chłopie, raportuj, co się tam wyprawia i nie racz mnie tym gównem, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć – rzucił.

Podszedł bliżej, jednak cały czas czujny i gotowy na każdą ewentualność.

– Wyglądasz paskudnie – dodał.

Castiel zareagował krótkim, zbolałym spojrzeniem. W takim momencie przypominał trochę Sama, gdy ten uważał, że jego starszy brat jest chamem bez jakichkolwiek granic czy grama wyczucia. Tylko że oczy anioła miały ten charakterystyczny niebieski odcień, kojarzący się jednoznacznie z niebem albo bardzo czystą wodą.

– Kiedy wróciłem do Nieba, okazało się, że w oczach ostatniego z archaniołów jestem niebezpiecznym buntownikiem, który powinien ukorzyć się lub umrzeć – wyszeptał Cass.

Rozejrzał się na boki, jakby w każdej chwili obawiając się ataku. Dean dostrzegł drobne ciemnoczerwone plamki na przodzie jego białej koszuli i domyślał się, że to nie była cudza krew.

– Nie ustąpiłeś mu, prawda? – zapytał.

– Nie umiałem – odparł bez chwili wahania. – Po tym, czego mnie nauczyliście, już nie potrafiłem się ugiąć, będąc ślepym na oczywistą prawdę – kontynuował.

Jego sztywna, napięta postawa promieniowała widocznym zmęczeniem oraz determinacją. Musiał dużo przejść.

– Dlaczego nie poprosiłeś o pomoc? – Dean odważył się zapytać, stawiając wszystko na tę jedną kartę, której zazwyczaj unikał. Na szczerość. – Pomógłbym ci, gdybyś się do mnie zwrócił.

– Ja… – Cass wydukał. – Ja nie miałem odwagi wciągać cię w kolejną wojnę, konflikt zbyt wielki, by podołał mu człowiek. Nawet tak prawy, odważny i skory do poświęcenia jak ty, nie miałem prawa – szeptał.

– Ale miałeś odwagę postawić się archaniołowi, tak? – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

– Dean – jęknął Castiel. – Coś jest nie w porządku – dodał słabo.

Łowca w jednej sekundzie był obok anioła, podtrzymując go za ramiona.

– Co się dzieje?! – warknął.

– Czuję pustkę i przymus – bełkotał bez sensu. – Powinien cię stąd zabrać, ale nie chcę, żebyś to oglądał, bo to tylko jedna z możliwości – jąkał się słabo.

W końcu jego głowa opadła na bark Deana, oparł się o niego czołem, ciężko oddychając. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby był ranny, ale Winchester dla pewności i tak rozejrzał się uważnie po motelowym pokoju. Kiedy jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na suficie, mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. Anioł w jego uścisku wyraźnie stężał na ten dźwięk.

– Cass, stoimy pod jemiołą, chłopie – szepnął.

Nagle poczuł się tak, jakby znów był pijany, chociaż wiedział, że to niemożliwe, bo nie tknął whisky, odkąd Gabriel się nad nim zlitował. Prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle nie miał ochoty na alkohol i nie wiedział, czy to dobrze czy może wręcz przeciwnie – bardzo źle. Anioł pachniał ozonem, wiatrem i lasem jednocześnie. Był ciepły, znajomy i tak żywy w uścisku jego ludzkich ramion, że Dean na moment zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

– Będziemy tradycjonalistami? – spytał drżącym głosem, próbując ukryć targające nim nagle emocje.

Castiel powoli podniósł głowę, spojrzał łowcy w oczy. Z tak ogromnym oddaniem, a jednocześnie smutkiem i wstydem. Strząsnął z siebie rozkaz. Raz buntownik, buntownik do końca.

– Nie umiałbym ci odmówić – szepnął.

Następnie złożył pocałunek na policzku łowcy.

Po czym odsunął się zbyt szybko, ale na jego wargach błąkał się ślad uśmiechu.

– Dziękuję, Dean – powiedział.

Jego niski, chropowaty głos brzmiał z dawną siłą, pewnością i wiarą. Winchester zastanawiał się, jak mu przekazać, że właśnie rozsypał się w środku, kompletnie. Do zera. Do dna. Jednocześnie odrodził się w tym uczuciu. Znów znalazł drogę. Cass miał tę przedziwną zdolność sięgania po niego, miażdżenia go, ciągnięcia w górę. Jak kiedyś, gdy uratował duszę Deana z Piekła.

– Zaczekaj – zaczął, wyciągnąwszy rękę, ale anioł zniknął, głośniej niż zazwyczaj szumiąc skrzydłami.

Łowca pokiwał głową, po czym usiadł na podłodze, a następnie – po chwili wahania – położył na wytartej wykładzinie. Czuł piasek pod powiekami, ogrom niezałatwionych spraw, zmęczenie i smutek. Ale oprócz tego, kiełkowała w nim również nadzieja, więc może cała ta plejada zjaw, gwałcąca klasyczną literaturę bez litości, jednak miała jakiś sens? Prychnął pod nosem. Ostatnia myśl dotyczyła chęci odszukania tego, komu przyszedł do głowy ten przedziwny pomysł. Wdzięczność, do której nie przyznałby się nigdy, nawet na torturach, ogrzała jego ciało, rozlała się pod żebrami. Na chwilę zapomniał o tym, że jest samotny i żałosny.

Była to pierwsza noc od dawna, którą przespał bez koszmarów.

 

Obudził się lekko, bez typowego dla siebie kaca czy napięcia towarzyszącego piekielnym wspomnieniom. Ile głów przestrzelił, ile ciał wykopał i spalił, ile serc wydarł z piersi, czasem właśnie to go prześladowało, ale nie dziś. Wstał z podłogi, wygładził zmięte ubranie, przeciągnął się z chrupnięciem, a potem ziewnął.

Spojrzał na swoją komórkę. Według urządzenia był 25 grudnia, więc większość Amerykanów obdarowywała się właśnie prezentami, on nie miał nic dla nikogo. Lisa już nie próbowała się do niego dodzwonić, co przyjął z ulgą. Nie nadawał się do związku, nie z nią w każdym razie.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, zgarnął swoje rzeczy do torby, przeładował i zabezpieczył pistolet. Postanowił ruszyć przed siebie, cokolwiek miało to oznaczać. Tylko on i jego dziecinka, razem. Gdzieś na bezdrożach.

Zanim wyszedł z pokoju, już z dłonią zaciśniętą na klamce powiedział cicho pod nosem:

– Cass, ty pierzasty kutasie, tylko nie rób nic, czego mógłbyś żałować i do cholery, nie daj się im zabić, tylko o to proszę w ramach prezentu.

          

Ostatni wieczór roku zastał go siedzącego na lodowatej masce Impali. Trzymał plastikowy kubeczek wypełniony złocistym płynem. Patrzył w niebo, obserwując gwiazdy. Myślał o Samie, o tym, jak za nim tęsknił i jak bardzo chciałby, żeby jego brat był obok, mądrzył się na temat kolejnej sprawy i sarkał na głupotę Deana.

Zawieszenie auta ugięło się, gdy obok łowcy pojawił się anioł.

– Jak miło, że wpadłeś, Cass – przywitał go ironicznie, nawet nie patrząc w bok.

– Jeśli moja obecność nie jest mile widziana, mogę udać się gdzie indziej – odpowiedział.

– Czasem jesteś debilem – mruknął. – Zostań – dodał dla pewności, skoro jego anioł ponownie nie dysponował poczuciem humoru.

– Nie sądzę, żeby z moją inteligencją było coś nie w porządku. – Cass zaprotestował bez przekonania.

– Chcesz się ze mną napić? – zaproponował Dean, wyciągając kubek w kierunku anioła.

Castiel wziął naczynie i upił spory łyk. Winchester zachichotał, gdy przyjaciel zakasłał, najwyraźniej zaskoczony. Może wciąż miał problem z szanowaniem jego strefy osobistej, ale najwyraźniej nie sondował myśli łowcy.

– To sok jabłkowy – zauważył szeptem.

– Owszem – potwierdził Dean.

Chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Winchester zgrabnie przechylił się na bok, sięgnął za koło samochodu, następnie wyprostował się z zadowoleniem malującym się na twarzy. Odkręcił butelkę, po czym zaczął sączyć napój wprost z opakowania, podczas gdy anioł korzystał z kubeczka.

– Byłem gotów poświęcić wszystko, żeby wygrać tę wojnę, Dean – zaczął nagle Castiel. – Chciałem też uratować Sama z klatki, ale uświadomiłem sobie, że w obu tych sprawach nie powiedzie mi się, jeśli nie poproszę kogoś o pomoc – mówił.

– To możliwe? – zapytał mężczyzna.

Nie chciał uwierzyć w coś, co mogło się okazać mrzonką.

– Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę ryzyko, że obaj zapłacimy za te sprawy życiem, jest taka szansa – odpowiedział Cass.

Odstawił kubek na maskę Impali, poprawił krawat wiszący mu na szyi, po czym popatrzył w górę.

– Dla mnie to nie problem – mruknął Dean.

– Okazało się, że w Niebie mam jeszcze kilku przyjaciół, na których mogę liczyć. – Castiel kontynuował spokojnie, jakby przekazywał prognozę pogody. – Chciałbym, byś ich poznał, w stosownym czasie oczywiście.

– Oczywiście – potwierdził. – Czy któryś z nich przypomina Gabriela? – dopytał z przekąsem.

Archanioł, nawet jako zjawa, pograł sobie z nim i zafundował Deanowi wstręt do alkoholu, trudno było mu zignorować ten fakt i nie spodziewać się, że inne anioły mogą być jeszcze gorsze (lepsze?), nawet jeśli Castiel uważał je za przyjazne.

– Jeden lub dwoje – odparł Cass.

Po czym znów zapadło między nimi to dziwne, pełne napięcia milczenie. Mogli tak siedzieć w nieskończoność, do któregoś z kolei końca świata. Ale właśnie wtedy alarm w komórce łowcy oznajmił, że wybiła północ. Dean nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robi. Po prostu obrócił się do Castiela, złapał tył jego głowy dłonią, a następnie przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Żadnych uników, ucieczek, półśrodków. Tylko język na lepkich od soku wargach anioła i oddech zmieszany z pełnym zaskoczenia westchnieniem.

– Szczęśliwego nowego roku, Cass – szepnął, gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali.

– Dean – jęknął w odpowiedzi.

– Wszystko się ułoży – powiedział z całą mocą mężczyzna, opierając ręce na masce Impali.

Jakby to, co przed chwilą zrobił, było zupełnie naturalne. Jakby robili to wcześniej setki razy. Castiel nie umiał wykrztusić z siebie nic więcej, nie potrafił opowiedzieć o ścieżkach w czasie, które właśnie dostrzegł. Nie śmiał przyznać, że mógł być przyszłością tego człowieka. Jeszcze wciąż pogubionego, splątanego, a jednocześnie silnego i wspaniałego. Mimowolnie otulił go skrzydłem, nieważne, że Dean nie mógł tego zobaczyć czy poczuć. Łowca jedynie zerknął na anioła badawczo. Płynnym ruchem przysunął się bliżej, zawsze nieprzewidywalny, nieprzeciętny. Właśnie wtedy w Łasce anioła rozbrzmiał znajomy śpiew:

– Dbaj o niego, Castielu – poprosiła. – I pozwól mu zadbać o ciebie – dodała.

Po czym energia Anny rozproszyła się, wypełniając przestrzeń oraz czas.

– Amen – szepnął anioł.

Oto dokonało się, wyjaśniło.

Ujawniła się ta, która sprawiła.

Castiel zapulsował światłem właściwym dla wiary, dostrzegalnym dla każdego, kto chciał widzieć. Dean wymruczał coś pod nosem, co brzmiało trochę jak „nie jestem penisosceptykiem”. Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

Anioł pewnie splótł palce z palcami swojego człowieka.

 


	2. Do światła

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potencjał zmarnowanych szans. Odpowiedź na pytania.

**Do światła**

Anna tak długo rozważała swój upadek, że kiedy ten w końcu nastąpił, czuła radosne zniecierpliwienie, pomimo rozdzierającego jej istnienie bólu. Zanim przekroczyła granicę (na pozór) bez powrotu, przez moment myślała, by zabrać któregoś z braci ze sobą. W wielu dostrzegała obiecujący potencjał, jednak, gdy przyszło co do czego, poświęciła tylko własną Łaskę. Uznała, że to decyzja zbyt intymna i ważna, by dzielić się jej ciężarem z kimkolwiek innym.

Po narodzinach w ludzkim ciele, pamiętała tylko strzępy anielskiej egzystencji. Czasem docierało do niej echo śpiewów, modlitw czy rozkazów. Prosty umysł śmiertelniczki z początku nie udźwignął takiego ciężaru, ale i z tym ostatecznie sobie poradziła.

Śmiała się, płakała, cierpiała i pragnęła. Poznała z bliska, na własnej skórze wszystko to, co wcześniej doprowadziło wpierw do wątpliwości, później do decyzji o upadku.

Każde uczucie odciskało na niej ślad. Każde doświadczenie kształtowało charakter dziewczyny. Nocami, tuż przed zaśnięciem, pod ciężkimi od zmęczenia powiekami, widziała rozbłyski jasnego, ciepłego światła. Migotało zachęcająco, tak jakby ją znało. Nie śmiała przypuszczać, że to coś na kształt przywołania. Ranki witała, nieświadoma stykania się z ostatecznością.  

 Mijały lata, Anna stała się piękną, dorosłą kobietą. Wrażliwą, a jednocześnie silną oraz niezłomną. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że w jakimś sensie jest to następstwo tego, kim była kiedyś. Zdążyła zapomnieć.

Wieczorami siadywała przed lustrem, patrzyła sobie w oczy i rozczesując długie, rude włosy, zastanawiała się, skąd w niej taka przejmująca tęsknota za czymś, czego nawet nie umiała nazwać. Opuszkami palców przesuwała po miękkiej linii szczęki, czasem zatrzymywała rękę niżej, żeby na szyi wyczuć własny puls. Życie wydawało się jej takie kruche, zbyt ulotne, za prędkie.  

Gdy wszystko sobie przypomniała, było już za późno, żeby cokolwiek zmienić.

O Deanie, Samie, Castielu i zbliżającym się nieubłaganie końcu świata wiedziała na tyle dużo, że jej życie zawisło na włosku, jednak Winchesterowie nie zawiedli. Jakżeby inaczej.

Ostatnie godziny człowieczeństwa przypieczętowała w ramionach Prawego Człowieka. I, niech niebiosa pękną oburzeniem, to było dobre. Każda pieszczota, pocałunek. Dean był jak oddech, jak płomień, jak łyk wody.

Tylko przez sekundę czuła wstyd, gdy następnego dnia, kiedy sięgnęła do ust mężczyzny po ich pożegnalny pocałunek, Castiel spojrzał na nią, zagubiony i niepewny. Czy gdyby spróbowała, zdołałaby mu wytłumaczyć, jak czuła się, przykładając dłoń do czerwonego śladu na ramieniu łowcy? Sądziła, że to koniec, gdy demony i anioły starły się w walce. Jednak wydarzenia znów pobiegły zaskakującą ścieżką. Uwolniona ze szklanej fiolki Łaska Anny wypełniła każdą lukę kruchego ciała, wyjałowiła wątpliwości, usunęła nadzieje. Musiała uciekać, jeśli chciała przeżyć. Później, gdy runęła lawina wydarzeń, Anna już zwyczajnie nie chciała rozjątrzać świeżej rany. Oczywiście korciło ją, by rzucić Castielowi w twarz, że ktoś równie zasadniczy i naiwny co on, nigdy nie powinien stać u boku tak wspaniałego człowieka. Raz czy dwa mogła pomyśleć, że lepiej sprawdziłaby się w tej roli. To była jedna z możliwości, Anna ramię w ramię z Winchesterami. Będąca dla Deana wsparciem, pocieszeniem, partnerką. Tylko, że nie było jej to dane. Z jakiegoś powodu łowca nigdy nie modlił się do niej, nie wzywał anielicy, nie szukał kontaktu. Urażona, unikała ingerowania w wywołane przez braci i Castiela zamieszanie. Nim w pełni zdołała zaakceptować fakt bycia odrzuconą (ach, anielska duma), niechętnie odpowiedziała na wezwanie swojego dawnego przyjaciela; wciąż brata w Łasce. Zjawiła się w wyznaczonym miejscu. Zasiała ziarno koniecznych wątpliwości.

Odwdzięczając się za jej poświęcenie i czas, Castiel zdradził Annę. Pozwolił ją złapać i uwięzić. Poczucie winy, tak doskonale widoczne na twarzy jego naczynia, nic już nie znaczyło. Niebo nie litowało się nad upadłymi, nad zdrajcami. To, co nastąpiło w konsekwencji ohydnego postępku niegdysiejszego podwładnego, było – ujmując najprościej – pasmem wyrafinowanego, wycelowanego bólu. Jasność doskonale wiedziała, jak łamać opór, jak zwyciężać i odbierać nadzieję, zastępując ją mieszaniną zakazów oraz nakazów.

Więc nie była w stanie ponownie upaść. Taka próba oznaczała natychmiastowy wyrok śmierci. Zapisali to sigilami w samym centrum Łaski Anny. Złamali w niej wolę walki, stłamsili to, kim była i to, kim najbardziej pragnęła się stać.  

W efekcie Anna skupiła się na tym, by być posłuszną, przykładną, nieskazitelną. Przez moment.

Mimo bolesnej lekcji, skażona człowieczeństwem Łaska jeszcze raz zapulsowała inicjatywą. Jeśli nie dało się powstrzymać Apokalipsy, należało nie dopuścić do jej początku. Zabijając rodziców Winchesterów przed narodzinami braci, Anna odebrałaby Michałowi i Lucyferowi ich naczynia, powstrzymałaby tragiczny łańcuch wydarzeń. Łańcuch, który doprowadził również do tego, że utraciła swój największy skarb – ludzkie życie.

Jako anielica znów widziała przez czas i przestrzeń. Nie istniała dla niej żadna odległość, a specyficzne światło każdej duszy żywego stworzenia przyciągało ją. Ale nie chciała tego. Nigdy nie pragnęła tej mdłej potęgi z powrotem. Mogli ją torturować lub manipulować nią, jednak i tak wolała zginąć, próbując zrobić to, co uznała za słuszne, niż się poddać. Znów podjęła decyzję, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę.

Cóż, gdy Castiel próbował jej grozić, a później poświęcił niemal całą pozostałą w nim moc, by umożliwić obu braciom wycieczkę do przeszłości, Anna poczuła coś na kształt podziwu. Tyle zachodu, żeby ocalić Deana i Sama. Tyle pięknej determinacji. Jednak rudowłosej anielicy także przyświecał cel, z którego nie chciała zrezygnować. Zabrakło tak niewiele, żeby odniosła sukces.  

Jej desperacka próba odwrócenia biegu zdarzeń sprowokowała do działania samego archanioła Michała. Zstąpił na Ziemię, wszedł w ciało Johna Winchestera, wykorzystując do zdobycia zgody tę przeklętą lojalność wobec rodziny, wiszącą jak klątwa nad wszystkimi mężczyznami z ich linii. Dla Michała liczyła się tylko jego prawda, żadna inna.  Pokazał to już w trakcie wojny z Lucyferem, dość dobitnie. W przypadku Anny – skoro była jedynie jakimś podrzędnym żołnierzem – nie mogło być inaczej. Nie karmiła się złudzeniami. Michał chciał swojego odwetu, wielkiej wojny. Pragnął wygranej, po którą nie zdołał sięgnąć poprzednim razem, związany wyraźnym rozkazem ojca.

Anna nie zdążyła nawet pomyśleć, co naprawdę może ją czekać, gdy zajęła się Świętym Ogniem. Płomień pożarł naczynie anielicy, spopielił Łaskę. Blada skóra skwierczała, rozpadając się, pokryta pęcherzami i ranami. Płonęły włosy, ich grube pasma skręcały się pod wpływem gorąca w cieniutkie, splątane niteczki. Łaska jęknęła jak gwałtownie napięta struna, po czym pękła z wizgiem odbijającym się echem poprzez warstwy rzeczywistości.

W kilka chwil Anna rozproszyła się po wszechświecie, niczym popiół rozwiany na wietrze. Była wszędzie i nigdzie jednocześnie. Nie istniała, choć strzępy jej bytu jeszcze nie przeminęły.

Właśnie z tych myśli zlepiła się iskra buntu. Ostatnia. Spychająca nie tylko Deana i Castiela na ścieżkę, której Niebo na pewno wolałoby uniknąć, ale też wpływająca na losy całej planety.

Chłopcy mogli się jeszcze odnaleźć. Prześlizgnąć się tuż obok tragedii, unikając jej najgorszej formy, wierząc w siebie nawzajem. Jeśli oznaczało to złączone w pocałunku języki, homoseksualny seks i mnogość innych grzechów, Annie to nie przeszkadzało.

Dla niej samej już nic nie mogło się zmienić. Mimo to, idea jej istnienia przetrwała kilka chwil dłużej niż śmierć. Mogło się tak zdarzyć, gdy jedna istota przechodziła przez różne stopnie egzystencji.

Anna była aniołem, który upadł, by stać się człowiekiem, który na powrót stał się aniołem. Dość, by spowodować zamieszanie.

Tymczasem wszechświat zawsze dążył do równowagi. Niekiedy wręcz za wszelką cenę. W skomplikowanych przypadkach – takich jak jej, jeśli dodać kwestie niedokończonych spraw – konieczny koszt powrotu do normalności zazwyczaj oznaczał wystąpienie anomalii. Anna na czas konieczny do kilku oddechów stała się zakrzywieniem oraz katalizatorem jednocześnie.

Ślad dawnej energii, naznaczonej Deanem, pozwolił uformować pierwszy, najważniejszy czynnik rozpoczynający efekt domina. Och, jakże żałowała, że nie jest w stanie wyciągnąć środkowych palców ku górze.  

Z resztek tego, kim była, uformowała modlitwę. Jej słowa przeznaczyła tylko dla Castiela.

A gdy przesłanie rozpaliło Łaskę Anioła, Anna utonęła w jego świetle, znikając tym razem bezpowrotnie. 


End file.
